


Porcentaje de Amor

by Arca0



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, soulmate-ish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arca0/pseuds/Arca0
Summary: Todos los seres conocidos tienen un Contabilizador de Compatibilidad, o CC, números sobre el dorso de la mano que aparecen al tener contacto directo de piel con piel y que muestra en porcentaje cuan idóneas son dos personas la una para la otra.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	Porcentaje de Amor

**Author's Note:**

> IronStrange pa' la people.
> 
> Nacido de una idea que vi en Pinteres pero no recuerdo del todo.

No es realmente una cuestión de destino sino de compatibilidad, se trataba más de genética y carácter que del alma y las estrellas. 

Todos los seres conocidos tienen un Contabilizador de Compatibilidad, o CC, números sobre el dorso de la mano que aparecen al tener contacto directo de piel con piel y que muestra en porcentaje cuan idóneas son dos personas la una para la otra. No son definitivos, cuando un vínculo fuerte se forma los números dejan de aparecer, en su lugar aparece una Marca del Alma que es un tatuaje natural que representa la relación, y cuando tal conexión se rompe los números vuelven a tomar su lugar. Las conexiones se pueden formar infinitas veces, no se ha documentado ningún caso de alguien que deje de o no pueda formarlas.

Para Tony las cosas son algo difíciles pues no le es fácil formar conexiones, la gente no suele tener gran compatibilidad con él y esto lo llevó a vivir rodeado de gente que no lo entiende. No entienden su pasión ni su sentido del humor, tampoco sus referencias ni sus pequeños gestos. 

Las conexiones se forman debido al amor, como dice la mayoría de la gente, la verdad es que se forman dependiendo de tu respuesta hormonal a la persona en cuestión, toma tiempo desarrollarlas y Tony lo sabe. Sus primeras conexiones fueron su mamá y Jarvis, si bien Tony amaba hasta cierto punto a su padre y de seguro su padre lo amaba a él jamás formaron una conexión. Tomó dos años y un 79% de compatibilidad conectar con Rhodes, tres años y un 67% de compatibilidad le valió formar una conexión con Pepper, con quien incluso intentó tener una relación romántica pero no funcionó. 

Cuando Steve apareció, él y Tony tenían un 3% que, en tan solo 8 meses, subió a un tímido 20% antes de que empezaran su relación, tratando de desafiar no solo a la genética o destino sino también a la lógica y todo lo conocido por el hombre. 

Fue una relación pasional, llena de momentos intensos y de amor-odio. Sus amigos la llamaban "tóxica" pero a Tony no le importaba, se consideraba feliz y eso era suficiente. ¡A la mierda los numeritos en la mano! 

A la mierda también se fue su felicidad cuando Bucky apareció. 

De pronto Steve era otra persona, luego Tony se dio cuenta de que no era así. Su novio siempre fue de esa manera, es solo que él no deseaba verlo.

La conexión entre Steve y Bucky estaba intacta incluso después de tanto tiempo, eso era algo contra lo que Tony no podía competir. 

Tony y Steve nunca conectaron, solo comenzaron una relación sin prestar atención a los números, eso les pasó la cuenta. Eso fue una de las cosas que Ironman pensaba al ver y sentir el escudo incrustarse en su armadura.

Con Stephen fue distinto, aunque no congeniaban del todo aun así se entendían, en especial después de Thanos. Con Stephen, Tony encontró no solo un colega sino un amigo y con el pasar del tiempo, al amor de su vida.

Desde el fiasco con Steve, Tony se comenzó a preocupar más y más por los números, hasta convertirlo en una obsesión. 

Stephen era su 81%. Un número alto y sólido en el que podía confiar pero, por alguna razón, no conectaban y eso lo llenaba de dudas.

-¿Qué pasa si está mal?- preguntó Tony, una noche en la oscuridad de su habitación, abrazando a Stephen mientras miraba su mano, dejando todas sus inseguridades salir.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- contra preguntó su pareja, dejando un tierno beso en su frente.

-Tal vez soy yo, tal vez estoy demasiado roto.

-No necesito una figura en mi mano para saber que somos compatibles. Para saber que te amo.

Tony pensó en ello un momento. Con Stephen había conocido lo que es una relación sana y estable, una relación en la que lidiaban con sus problemas, no el enredo de idas y vueltas que era su anterior relación.

Gracias a Stephen, Tony era una mejor versión de si mismo y mejoraba día a día, lo que no significaba que todo fuese color de rosas.

"Esto", pensó Tony, "Esto es lo que quiero. Él es a quien quiero amar por el resto de mi vida".

En ese momento un pequeño calor se apoderó del dorso de su mano y una Marca de Alma apareció.


End file.
